


Earth Vacation

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Student Jaylah, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Jaylah gets her first vacation from Star Fleet Academy, so Nyota decides to spend it with her on one of the many beautiful beaches of Earth.





	Earth Vacation

  Placing her hands on the bar in front of her, Nyota gave a bright smile to the bar tender and waited for her to make her way over "two 'sex on the beaches' please"

 

     "Now is that for a drink or were you planning something with the pretty girl you came in with?" Nyota laughed out loud at the sound of that and turned back to look at Jaylah as the other women watched a pool game going on in the corner of the bar "or maybe a little bit of both?"

 

     "We'll have to see how it goes." She winked back at the bartender, placing down the card that she had gotten earlier and taking the two drinks into hand once they were finished and on the bar in front of her. "Thank you."

 

       "Good luck!" The bartender called after her as she turned around and started to make her way back towards Jaylah.

 

       "'Sex on the beach' for the pretty lady" she placed the drink down on the table in front of the other women and chuckled when she got a confused look in return. "It's good, I promise."

 

        Instead of trusting her immediately, Jaylah took a moment to examine the drink in front of her. Slowly she began to pick it up, turning it around in her hand and examining the liquid inside "is this safe?"

 

      "I've checked the medical records. There's nothing in there that you're allergic to." Nyota smiled softly, watching as Jaylah continued to examine the drink for another moment before taking a small, careful sip.

 

       The laughter got worse when Jaylah looked up at her with a look of disgust "ok, alcohol isn't really for everyone." She said as she took her seat beside Jaylah "that's ok. I'll drink both and you can have something you know that you like."

 

     "That sounds like a successful compromise, Nyota Uhura." She rolled her eyes at the sound of Jaylah's name for her. It was cute how the other women said everyone's full name or nickname and name or whatever else she heard, but Nyota felt like she was sitting down with a superior officer instead of her girlfriend. Obviously Jaylah had seen the way that Nyota flinched at he mention of her full name, because she fixed herself quickly "I am sorry, Nyota. I am still getting used to how your names work."

 

      Waving her hand in front of herself dismissively, Nyota gave the other women a soft smile and picked up her own drink "it's alright, We both have some adjusting to do."

 

       With that said, she took a swig of her drink and did her best not to cough it up with laughter when Jaylah gave her a disgusted and impressed look for the accomplishment. As soon as she had swallowed the drink and managed to stop laughing, she turned her head towards the window and smiled softly as the sun started to set over the

Mediterranean sea. "So, other than a bad drink, what did you think of your first official vacation day on earth?" She glanced back over at Jaylah, smiling when she noticed that she had also turned her attention towards the sunset.

 

     "It was...." She paused for a moment to think of the appropriate word "exciting and relaxing. I enjoyed laying in those special chairs on the beach. I haven't had a chance for so much sun with all of the studying I have been doing."

 

     "Sounds like the Star Fleet Academy work load." With a chuckle, Nyota leaned back in her chair and watched as Jaylah continued to admire the sunset. "We can go back out onto the beach if you want. I already paid for our... My drinks"

 

      "No," Jaylah smiled softly and turned her attention back towards Nyota "I believe it is said as.... The sunset is beautiful, but I have something better to look at right here."

       Nyota attempted to hide her embarrassment behind another sip of her drink, failing miserably when she couldn't stop smiling behind the glass and looking Jaylah in the eye. "Ya..." She lowered her glass slowly "it's definitely said like that."

 

         With a triumphant look on her face, Jaylah reached out and took hold of Nyota's right hand, which she had left laying in the table without a thought. "I am glad you got time off to spend with me, Nyota." She struggled to prevent herself from saying the other women's last name, letting the smile return to her face when she succeeded "I believed for a while that I would be spending my... Vacation, at Star fleet Academy."

 

     "I would have wrestled the Captain for this vacation if I had to." Nyota assured her with a gentle smile. 

 

     "As long as you retrieved video footage of this, wrestling, I approve." She laughed out loud at Jaylah's request. Of course the other women wanted to see her wrestling with Kirk. She seemed to enjoy seeing Kirk being Beaton up in a playful fight with friends because of the ego that man had. 

 

    "I'm sure Doctor McCoy would volunteer to tape everything." She smiled softly "if not him, I know Hikaru would gladly get a video of it and direct it to you as soon as possible."

 

        Glancing over at the ther women, Nyota smiled softly when she saw a thoughtful look crossing over Jaylah's face. 

 

     "What's on your mind gorgeous?" She asked while also giving Jaylah's hand a gentle squeeze. 

 

      "I just... I spend so long alone that I didn't know if I would ever have other people to care about me again." Her heart broke at the reminder of Jaylah's life on the planet that they had found her on. "But now, I have more than just friends. I have... I have a family. One that cares about me as much as the one I lost."

 

     Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, Nyota leaned forward and gently placed her glass down on the table so that she could take hold of Jaylah's hand with both of hers. "And we love you." She said softly "the others in their own special way, even Doctor McCoy."

 

    "The ship grump." Jaylah chuckled at Nyota's nickname for the doctor. "And you?"

 

    With a small smile, Nyota brought Jaylah's hand up to her face slowly and pressed a tender kiss against the back. "With every fibre of my being, my Space Engineer."

 

         "I do not believe Montgomery Scotty would like that you call me that." Even as she spoke, Jaylah leaned down and chuckled against the back of her arm in a poor attempt to cover her laughter. 

 

     "Who cares what he like's." Nyota shrugged "I love you and that's what matters tonight, you, me and the sunset with these terrible drinks."

 

     "You're terrible drinks." Clarified Jaylah.

 

    "My terrible drinks." Letting one of her hands move away from Jaylah's, she picked up her drink carefully and lifted it up in a mock salute before taking the rest of it back, much to Jaylah's horror.


End file.
